Euron The Red Samon - Chapter 1: Ionia
by Epsilon89
Summary: Euron "The Red Samon" is an OC I made for League of Legends, I am writing stories of him in chapters that detail some sexual adventures he encounters throughout Valoran. In this first chapter Euron travels to a small island near the Ionian continent in order to feed his starving crew members who have been at sea for days on end, whilst here he encounters a lonely champion of Ionia.


" **Euron 'The Red Samon'"**

 _ **Chapter 1 – Ionia**_

 _Xayah and the Fisherman._

In a rather remote Island near the Ionian sea

The sun stoop up high, shining has much has he could despite the clouds that obscured most of the light for they were heavy with tears, with it's cries stood the sea, which had become more restless by the minute. In this peaceful island the natives gathered themselves as they had something unusual and uncommon for them... a "visitor".

The ship was visible at the distance, a woodened shark fighting the waves making its way to the docks of a small island. This ship was big, certainly bigger then anything most of them had ever saw, the usual and small fishing boats were miniscule compared to the wooden titan and on it black sails, blacker then the blackest night was a single cutlass hugged by a sea serpent painted in white, it was from bildgewater. The Islanders were scared, the 'lovely' citizens of the port city make a reputation for themselves wherever they pass.

Once the ship was close enough to the small dock, three men made their way into the island on a small boat while two rowed one stood strong and firm, staring into the Islanders with determination, hunger and a smile on his face. Euron—'The Red Samon' has they call him—those who knew him understood the reason to fear him, but most only care to know the flags of bilgewater to comprehend the trouble that come their way.

Has the smaller boat reached land, Euron was the first to set his foot in the wood planks of the docks, that wich paired nicely to his right leg —what was left of it anyway— a very living and close memory of his old fishing days, like in everywhere there's always two ways to make a living: The honest and clean way where you spend your days fishing, hunting and selling your goods; or you take someone's hard work. Euron tried the first, but "stupid kids do stupid things, and in bilgewater you take what you want, 'cuz the stupid and weak end up with their guts out and feeding their eyes to the fish in the slaughter docks" so he learned that in a hard way. He started making his way to the Islanders, the swift walking he once had was gone has did half his leg, now replaced with slight hiccups who paired nicely to the sound of his leather and metal straps holding his only pistol and not so subtle harpoon launcher strapped to his back, another reminder of his softer days. Once he was in the presence of the natives, Euron began to walk back and forth has if asserting himself within them, stating that he was everywhere and everywhere was under his boots at all times, without too much delay he began expressing his intentions:

" _Right ya scabby scrotes, listen carefully. We've been at sea for 13 moons! And we're pretty fuckin' hungry, hand over all ye got and I promise to hurt ye just a tiny bit…"_

Silence was the only answer; the Islanders were scared, sure, but even more so to lose what they had so hardly fought for. Euron awaited a response but to no avail; he began to read the fishermen and woman of the island seeing who were or was more defiant in his/her posture, perhaps in a attempt to scared them even further and to show that his promises were not ashes in the wind. Soon enough he had found what he was looking for: A tall, strong vastayan fisherman who had only known fishing, or not, to Euron it wasn't really important but out of the dozen or so people present this man was the best he could ask for and without missing a beat he reached around, took hold of his harpoon launcher and fired at the man; of course he could have used his pistol, but nothing messes with people's minds kinds quite like a metal stick poking through your face. Has the metal, and very sharp, weapon flew through the hair it was brought down: stopped by nothing else then feathers—purple feathers at that—who knew those could stop a flying harpoon, not Euron, and most certainly not the lone Islander. The poor fisherman could only react after the fact, he had no idea what had just taken place.

" _You did not just tried to kill a defenseless man…"_

Another vastayan stood from the crowd, feathers in hand ready to strike once more, this vastayan rebel had a certain bored look about her. She pulls a string of her crimson red hair away from her eye before continuing with a long sigh.

" _You pirates really are the worst of them all, zero honor and most despicable of it, you are the worst dancers."_

Her posture showed tranquility, but the hand that held he feathers however, was twitching with nervous anticipation, she wanted to fire again. Few things in this world pleased Xayah more then to cut scum down, nothing had changed, but this scum in particular was somewhat different to her, there was something about his pale blue eyes and bushy red beard that made him seem a bit "off" to her, if she could be honest with you the jewelry on it was kind of funny, six small rings wrapped tightly at the end of each braid, three were gold, one copper and two silver; each made by every large ship he had plundered, sank or both: Gold stood for Demacian ships; Silver for Noxus; and Copper for Ionian. Piltover and zaunite ships were small enough if not non-existent, Euron was a pirate but unlike Xayah had stated before, he had a little bit of it, he'd never attack a fellow bildgewater brother and there wasn't much for him in the frozen wastelands of Freljord for him to go and randomly sink ships.

" _Aye, I ain't much of a dancer."_ – responded Euron wearing a big smile.

Taking a hold of his pistol located on the right side of his hip, he grabbed a hand-sized metal hook hanging on his left side, connected to a wooden handle that was just the right side for Euron's firm grip, wich was also tied to a rope that hanged loose from his hip; it was clear to Xayah that the hook was meant to be launched at someone and pulled towards him, she had to keep her distance and be careful.

" _I'm more of a fashion designer of sorts."_ – He took a stance quite the opposite of hers, slightly open arms that almost seemed has to desire to embrace her; his legs were has open and ready to leap to her, more then focused he was happy and distracted, the Samon was already having fun has was she, even if she wasn't to admit. Euron's claim of being a fashion designer left Xayah confused, what in void did he meant by that?

" _I'm sort of lookin' to make me a new hat, every capt'n needs one and all I need now is some nice colorful feathers to bring out the leader in me."_ His lips remained the same but his eyes grew ever more sharp and dangerous. Xayah clenched her fist that held the feathers before retaliating.

" _My feathers are special, they are not for a stinky, smelly human to wear in a stupid hat."_

" _Which is why I want it even more"_ – Euron responded. _"We all want what we can't have, you ought to have learned that by now, little bird"_

Anger overthrew Xayah off her sences and she fired a single feather at Euron. He did not move has the feather intentionally grazed his face, making a slight small cut, and his smile still to this moment did not died down.

" _I'm a vastayan…"_ –affirmed Xayah. _"_ _ **Not**_ _, a little bird."_ – pride is something Xayah took very seriously, and was not about to let this…thing…insult her like this.

Tension grew ever more thicker, the fisherman of this very small port were still very present has none would go home, what would be the point? They couldn't run away from the island and this way, they could see their savior be victorious.

" _I like ya, really, I do. When this is over I might take ya feathers, and yer head and mount it on me room, has a reminder of this very pleasant talk. Now…"_ – Euron pulled his right wooden leg ever so slightly back readying to strike _"…enough talk and more fighting birdie."_

That was the last drop of patience Xayah had left; feathers began flying at Euron but none would hit, it was then that Xayah realized why he had chosen wood and not metal for his leg, it was easily burned or cut but it was also just flexible enough to bend but not break, a special kind of wood found in Ionia that the bildgewaters use for their ships. Euron used this flexibility to give him an extra boost in his running speed. He did not run straight at her, however; instead he made his way to the harpoon that laid on the floor, but the feathers were too many for him to just run at it. Cover is what he needed, luckily there were some heavy wooden crates filled with fish not too far away and he decided to made his way to it; barely outrunning Xayah's aim, Euron launched himself to the floor managing to hide behind the boxes, or so he thought; he took two feathers: one on his flesh ankle and the second in his gut, but if Euron could walk with half his leg inside a sharks belly, he could also with two meaningless feathers poking out of him,

" _Funny_ …" – he thought to himself. _"…didn't even felt those."_ – wood was typically something easy for Xayah to pierce, but the fish made just the job harder enough for Euron to take advantage of this. Turning to the same way he came and opposite of the harpoon, Euron launched his roped hook at Xayah; catching her off guard, she could do nothing but duck; with Xayah off-balance, Euron ran to the harpoon has the hook made its way back to Euron from the pulling of the rope. Before Xayah could react he fired his pistol, she noticed however this has Euron aimed the pistol at her, and jumping is the only option and so she did. The bullet only scratched her in the right thigh, nothing too serious, not for Xayah. She tried to get up has fast has she could but there was something fighting her, something inside her that made her not have a will to fight him, Xayah was confused has to what was going on, even so she tried to retaliate but was too late, Euron had caught the harpoon and loaded it into the launcher, once the fast loading was complete he threw his hook once again, but this time at her feet; wrapping it around them tightening them together, she probably could have dodged it, she knew she could but did not want to, and without missing a heart beat he rolled the rope that connected the hook to him in the tip of his harpoon and shot it at the tall archway that welcomed the dock to the village. Xayah was sent flying with the harpoon, she wasn't fighting it anymore and accept her fate.

Hanging upside down and feet tied, the helpless vastayan did nothing but watch has this thick and bulky scum slowly made his way to her; she still did not understand what was happening, the clouds were has if a blanket blocking the sun and still she felt hot, her heart pounded ever faster and stronger.

" _What's the matter little bird? Ain't got the will to fight?"_ – Euron teased Xayah has he reached this broken vastayan, he new the exact reason she did not want to fight. Once he got close to her has he could, Euron took a hold of Xayah's scratched thigh, which made her fire up with excitement and it was then that she realized what was going on… she was horny.

" _Aye lass, did you just realized what is going on?"_ – Euron said jokingly has he rubbed his thumb on her wound, it did not hurt even tho she felt pain.

" _Me bullets are drowned in what we call in bilgewater 'the lady's tears'"_ – Named after the Bearded Lady whom the people of bildgewater worship, 'The Lady's Tears' is a poisoning from a plant native to Ionia which leads the victim uncontrollably submissive and horny leaving them with no will to fight or resist anyone, regardless of race and gender… all were victims to it.

Xayah could not help it, it didn't matter how much she tried to fight the poison, there was no antidote; the only way to get rid of it is to wait... A luxury she did not had.

She looked up at Euron and could not ignore the bulge in his pants, and that's the second her mind became blank, she wasn't herself anymore; she was something else… something incredibly horny. Much like her feathers: her hand flew but to his pants. Euron chuckled:

" _Pretty existed aren't ya little bird?"_ – poor Xayah was helpless and desperate, Euron liked thinking of himself has a merciful man, he would give her what she wanted even if it meant to do it in front of all those villagers, it wasn't like they didn't know what sex was, they've all done it. He placed a second hand on the opposite thigh and began to bring them down to her skirt.

Has if in sync, Euron pulling her skirt down, Xayah took out his harpoon out; he marveled at it for a few seconds taking a hold of it from underneath and stroking softly his hard flesh fishing tool, her warm breath countered nicely to the cold temperature of the seas' winds; it felt good to have her breathe heavily on his pistol, she was eager to clean it and jam it down her throat.

" _What are ya waitin' for little bird? Go ahead…I ain't stoppin' ya"_ – finally all that she was waiting for was granted, overflowing with lust Xayah opened her mouth waiting, and anticipating it.

" _Please…"_ – begged Xayah. _"Please cum in my mouth…" –_ she begs once again. Content with her performance Euron moved his hips just the enough for Xayah to be able to polish him the best she could, it wasn't all that difficult has she began drooling moments after Euron touched her exposed thigh. She wasn't sure if she was thirsty or hungry for his flesh spoon, all she knew is that she wanted him inside her so much so, her lower mouth was has equally wet. Euron knew this has it was clearly visible through her drenched panties, almost has if she was thrown to sea. Unfortunately for Xayah there wasn't much Euron could do to her there, her legs were tightly roped together so she had to content with Euron's middle finger between her legs and to get the door to her insides pleasured through her black panties that hid under her lowered tight skirt.

" _Holy Bearded Lady, you sure are soaked… tell you what, if ya do a good job there, I'll treat you to something real nice"_ – that was an offer Xayah could not refuse, not like this.

She began to take Euron deeper and deeper down her throat, he had sailed the seas for a couple of dozen years now, and there weren't a lot of fish that took hold of his hook like she was, has encouragement he moved his finger faster has well. There wasn't much time left before Euron's weapon fired and Xayah could feel this and longed for it.

" _Keep it like that birdie…" –_ moaned Euron has he moved his finger faster, it was a way to reward and motivate Xayah to move her head faster and make her suction stronger.

" _That's it little bird… I'm gonna…" –_ Euron paused has he felt it…the gooey prize building up, readying to explode _"…cum."_

It was here… the moment she begged for, before he would paint Xayah throat with white, she reached around Euron and grabbed him by his buttocks and pulled him deeper into her, has far deep has his Canon was allowed to be and took a deep breath through her nose readying herself, and Euron exploded. For Xayah it was the best she could ask for, a wave of cum and lust filled her mouth has Euron kept twitching and releasing all he had into Xayah's mouth. Unfortunately for her she was upside down and could not take it into her throat, instead it all exploded outwards. She had to open her mouth unless she wanted to choke, but that way she would not swallow all of his pirate's powder and so she made a choice.

Has cum overflew down Xayah face she began to twitch well. One finger was usually not enough for her, certainly when not inserted into her holy grounds, but she came; she came has Euron did too and Xayah loved it, she loved feeling his warm love dripping from her mouth down her face, almost covering it completely.

" _My, my… and here I thought I was a fast shot…"_ He chuckled at the sight of Xayah's juices overflowing and running down the entirety of her body has with an anticipation to meet with Euron's on her face.

She appeared satisfied with the load, but how would Euron know; with her mouth stuffed there wasn't much he could view. At this time Xayah's arms gave up strength and fell to the ground making Euron able to remove the sword from it's sheath, she followed his pulling out by wrapping her lips tightly around his pole, so that no more cream would come out if she could take all of it into her inside she'd take has much has she could, Xayah took a deep gulp and swallowed all she had in her. The poor fisherman and woman of the village were in shock and couldn't do anything, what was the point of trying to help? What horrific endings would await them if they tried to intervene.

Euron retreated himself and stuffed away his member back into his pants, they both have had enough for one day, he turned to the fisherman that stared at Xayah's creamed face turned a smirk of satisfaction, and soon began gathering all the fish and fruit they had left.

" _Thanks for ya business ladies and gents…"_ declared the pirate has his other two men boxed the fish into the boat and three everything else overboard has a message for them, a message to give Euron all he demanded. Whilst making preparations to leave, one of the men asked Euron.

" _Hey capt'n, aren't you taking her?"_ He pointed at Xayah who has been upside down for quite some time, enough for the blood to go to her head, it was about time she lost consciousness, which is why she wasn't sure she heard what she will.

" _No little lad, I have the other one… and his feathers are prettier, so I'll use his"_ Euron laughed has the three men made their way to the seas, making hast to Euron's flagship and his starving men.

 _Fim._


End file.
